


他生来是个娼妓

by Youkali



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom!Markus - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 对于男人，一个女人不是处女就是荡妇，不是母亲就是娼妓，但一个仿生人可以是所有。





	他生来是个娼妓

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇剧情向抹布。主要cp就是 路人/马库斯 和 里奥/马库斯  
> (背景是个废土战时au，经济萧条物资短缺，生活水平极速倒退的年代，不是很合理，瞎编的)  
> 警告:非常雷，光设定就集齐了各路雷点，OOC到我自己都不认识，不要乱点。想写一个浪子回头的里奥。

那个生殖仿生人的丈夫死了，在今年一月，那是个很冷的冬天，连晚霞也结了冻，人们把动物全部赶进了屋里。马库斯给雕花木框里的钟上了发条，照常煮热牛奶，放温，倒入一个白色瓷杯，走上二楼拉开窗帘，他的丈夫没有醒过来。

老曼费德从没说过他的仿生人是他的伴侣，但谁都知道。自四十三岁起买来这个仿生人，他就不再和女人过夜，直到九十八岁去世这天，他只留下了一幢白色大房子，一堆无人购买的画，和一个年轻美丽的仿生人。

模控生命公司被战争摧毁后，没人再修理这些玩意，于是断断续续的，仿生人也都不见了踪影。老曼费德家的这台可是个稀缺品，关于为什么稀缺，谁也说不准。有人说那是生殖仿生人研发的第一代，投了大钱，老曼费德那会还卖得动画，两腿和老二尚能动弹，于是花高价买来了这台原型机。

马库斯出门的第一天，所有人都跑出来看，围着这个仿生人啧啧惊奇。是个男性形象，黑皮肤，绿眼睛。如果扒下他的衣服，皮肤是喷修过的平整性感的棕色，腹部平坦，臀部和胸脯的线条完美得像是达芬奇画出来的。除了老曼费德的画，这是他们唯一能接触到的关于住在大房子里那个人的东西，于是争相探测以便为脑中意淫取证，仿佛光用眼睛剖析一个仿生人就能窥探到上流社会繁荣华贵的生活图景。他们从马库斯的每一个动作指引中嗅出阴谋与炫耀的谈资——“他买了盒颜料”“一朵百合”“他戴着一副俄罗斯产的小羊皮手套”。他就这样从所有人面前走过，不苟言笑，不像任何搔首弄姿的性爱机器人或用于服侍常人的便宜货，他身上没有劣质仿生人陈年未洗的橡胶味。他从不走错路，不回应任何人，也不朝多余的方向看，他忠诚、恬静、冷漠——就像一个天然当贵族夫人的料。

没人敢动马库斯，因为没人搞得清他到底是多名贵的玩具 。他不是男人幻想中的样板式性感尤物，更像为女性设计的梦中情人。仿生人是人类的肋骨，马库斯就是画家的夏娃，既红且白，黑色秀美。老曼费德的大房子在那个无人踏足的玫瑰园里，隔着人造森林和水池，像为世界隔开了天堂和人间。

当然有人想试试他，但也只能说说。在失去通用网络和电子游戏的动荡年代，无法移民的人在这个星球上没有多少娱乐。贫穷笼罩一切，连性爱仿生人俱乐部也散了伙，幸存的漂亮人造男女结对私奔，偶尔能在街上遇见。人们像几百年前那样聚在一起打发无聊，你会在废弃的花鸟市场和小酒馆里听到腥臊言论。谁家的老婆睡了别的男人，谁的儿子看上了隔壁寡妇。一个残废老头养性爱玩具做什么呢?让他天天款摆腰肢表演妓院剧目吗?

让一个生殖仿生人失去作用是种罪恶，每天你只能看到马库斯出门采购物品，又原路返回。老天，他可是个雌雄同体的性爱仿生人，该学会在舞台上摇着胸脯扭屁股，怎么能养成这副不近人情的模样呢？

如今他的丈夫和父亲死了，人们跃跃欲试想去那幢大房子看看。

“你知道吗?老曼费德的遗嘱里把房子留给仿生人了。”

“仿生人要房子干什么?”

“还不是怕他的小雏妓被你这样的猪猡糟蹋喽。”

曼费德家的仿生人从不染灰尘，白天撑着把黑伞，身上散发月桂汁的香气。陶德家的仿生人清晨抓了把玉米去喂鸡，又添了一把青豆。爱丽丝玩蜡笔时弄脏了窗台上刚洗的衣服，她得回去再洗一遍。卡拉走上二楼，从阳台上摇摇欲坠的晾衣杆上收回一件旧夹克，袖肘的补丁开了线，一会陶德又该打她了。她停在小阳台上，低头看见楼下老曼费德家的仿生人走过。马库斯的身后跟着一大群人，他们好奇这个上流社会的家养仿生人在主人死后还能买些什么——“该不会是养了小情人吧”。人们为自己低俗的幽默与臆想洋洋自得，有人嬉笑着挡在了马库斯面前，仿生人一言不发，机械地绕开了。

卡拉是个家政仿生人，程序告诉她对一切保持亲切与温柔、微笑、礼仪、得体的回应、适度的示弱，扮演一个男人制作的标准模板淑女。她凝视着马库斯，惊异于他的冷酷，马库斯买了一束百合，原路返回了。

卡拉伸手收回一件衬衫，塞进塑料盆里。水又硬又臭，空气干燥，衬衫洗得像砂纸。

鲜花是贵重物品。自从天上打下来的几个核弹让土地废置后，空气常年凝结灰云，鲜花必须在模拟环境内另行种植。存活已成难事，自然无人买这些无用植物的帐，只有名流们依旧在屋里更换鲜花，拿花汁熏香手帕，挑剔百合上的斑点，用花瓣铺满浴池里的温水。上流人物的房间永远芬芳，狗和仿生人都比人类贵重。

第二天，街上用鲜花铺了一条长路，老画家的送葬队来了。曼费德生前的私生活风评可不算好，死后赶上了十来个带着孩子的女人自称是老画家的私生子，此刻挨挨挤挤的一团穿着黑裙子齐声假哭。马库斯站在棺材后，依然一脸漠然。他的绿眼睛低垂，穿着身黑色西装，一副小羊皮手套，领口露出一截白色丝绸领巾。他拿着一朵百合花放在胸口，就像死于心碎的伊莱恩。卡拉从门口探出头，把爱丽丝拉回了屋里。

听说了吗?有个真儿子上门了，带了律师。老曼费德生前承认过的，女人已经死了。他是来抢房子的吗？当然了，可怜了老曼费德漂亮的橡胶小寡妇。

哎他可怜什么呀，不过是个机器玩具。

他们窸窸窣窣地交头接耳，目光热切地黏在马库斯身上，像是同情着这位被留在人间的仿生人遗孀。传闻生殖仿生人曾经怀过孕，是小曼费德的种子。这位私生子在十六岁那年回家过一段时间，又被赶走了。孩子呢，当然被老曼费德处理掉了，谁能允许自己的妻子给自己的儿子生出个孙子呀。但可怜，一个天生贩卖生殖器与人造子宫的仿生人，只能被迫守寡，整天面对杂活和硬不起来的陈年老阴茎。

他懂吗?他懂取悦主人以外的事吗?他会把每一个模糊的指令看做交配许可，渴求家里每一个主人的命令吗?

于是男人们又说“他该养在我家，我会满足他，每天把他的肚子填到满”。

马库斯和送葬队一离开，休闲时光便过去了。这些男人只能继续投入繁杂的日常事务，被迫面对生计问题和家里年老色衰的妻子。他们的午餐只有土豆、青豆和糖豆，他们的仿生人早在十年前报废了，他们的妻子不愿意工作，也不愿意生育——谁生养得起呢？战争、辐射、污染、抑郁，无穷无尽的豆子和转基因压缩食品，模控公司替生殖仿生人打起过大大的广告招牌——能制造出不受污染的健康的卵细胞和优渥的生殖环境——依然没有人愿意负担生殖的责任。这些昂贵的、为成为他人妻子、母亲而生的生殖仿生人于是过早灭绝，集体销毁，只遗留几台在有花园和豪宅的人家。生殖仿生人的完美基因卵细胞在生物道德上引起了激烈的讨伐，被谴责定义人类的优秀指标并推演出种种变种阴谋论，卡姆斯基干脆发了条推:“人类早过了生存的年代，该让位給更先进的物种”。仿生人之父睁着两只颜色不同的眼睛对屏幕说——软弱和劣等是不被允许延续下去的，自我意识让人类拒绝承认自己被划入了劣种的范畴。人类依旧濒死挣扎，争取活成物种灭绝前的最后一代，但这是无益的，自然灾变已经到来了。

马库斯有好几天没出现了，街上传言老曼费德的仿生人遗孀被小曼费德赶出了大房子。于是他们感叹有钱人就是不懂得珍惜财产，那玩意多金贵啊。说完一个个的捂着胸口，好像是自己丢了几百万的财产。

可那算是小曼费德的后妈，谁愿意和一个害自己三十几年在外流浪、母亲被扫地出门的家伙在一块——还是个年轻漂亮的男性仿生人。你听听，男性生殖仿生人，老曼费德该是个怎么样的人呐。

哎画家嘛，都一样。老爹的婊子，不正好用用么？

无论如何，老曼费德家的仿生人从此销声匿迹。小曼费德占领了玫瑰园里的房子，把画家的遗作一幅一幅打包拍卖出去。

总有人惦记着占些便宜，天天跑去花园附近看能不能捡到丢弃的好东西。六天之后，有人看到了马库斯。老曼费德家可怜的仿生人瘸了一条腿，他蹲在家门口，试图阻止油画贱卖到遥远的外乡去。小曼费德路过时踢了他一脚，又扯起他的衣领狠狠撞到了墙上。零件四处飞溅，像只被砸碎了的金苹果。那个褐色的漂亮人偶不动了，小曼费德派人把他扔出玫瑰园，过一会儿仿生人又试图爬起来，这下他的两条腿都断了。

马库斯兴许是阻挠小曼费德处理油画才被赶走的吧。卡拉擦洗玻璃器皿时听到楼下的人这么说。陶德在吸食红冰，像只快要被掐死的鸵鸟那样呼哧呼哧直喘气。牙医说那些画的都是什么呀，根本没人要，也只有他当个宝贝。

卡拉在柜子底下垫脚的地方发现了半本旧圣经，随手翻了几页。爱丽丝今天一整天没下楼，无精打采的，在屋里玩积木。院子里那只公鸡看起来活不久了，卡拉不打算告诉陶德。

吟游诗人说：因人类舍弃了自己的肋骨，夏娃不得不堕落到恶臭的人间来。

卡拉再次见到马库斯时他的一只眼睛变成了蓝色，长袍底摆下裸露出一截颜色不同的小腿。他修修补补后不再完美高贵，被玷污成血统不纯的低贱杂种。老曼费德家的仿生人游魂般在街上直线行走，依旧目不斜视，面无表情，他又走进了花店，用最后一点钱买了一束百合。他走回老曼费德的墓地，那里的看守不让他进去，于是马库斯把花放在了墓园口。

这时候他该原路返回，或者再去买颜料与法国吐司。但他不知道该到哪里去了。

于是马库斯站在墓园门口，一动不动，专心注视脚底下白色的百合。

有人从背后揽住了他的腰。

“马库斯对吗？你好，我叫波特，波特.丹顿。你想把那些油画买回来吗?”

这是他娼妓生涯的开始。

人们想要个免费娼妓。可免费娼妓该怎么分配呢？谁都不想排在最后一个用全镇人使用过的玩具。镇长把这个高贵的生殖仿生人领回家，用手指撬开了他的嘴唇。镇长的妻子在家，于是他正襟危坐，风度翩翩，只偶尔轻轻抚摸仿生人丰满的臀部——大家都付点钱，有个先后顺序，当然是我们这些人民公仆先上，哎我可不会操他，我是个正人君子。我是为了大家好。

镇长瞟了眼边上臭着脸的婆娘。

你们呢？不想尝尝模控公司第一个特别定制的生殖仿生人吗？

他们私下里定好了顺序，甚至贩卖马库斯的性交机会给外乡的富人。镇长的钱包再度鼓胀。这年头还活着的，没几个见过真的生殖仿生人，谁都好奇那些雌雄同体的生殖器官长成什么样，是不是像海狮的肚皮那样鲜嫩，他的人造子宫在哪？该如何生育？

卡拉今天下楼的时候发现陶德死了。吸毒过量，瞪着眼睛，硕大的尸体在冷风里结了霜，像只膨胀的肥企鹅。卡拉通知了法官，草草将他埋葬。她喂完后院里掉光了羽毛的公鸡，收拾屋子，出去找了份工作。或许是抚养镇里仅存不多的女孩这件事还能挖掘出些许善意，卡拉得到了几个在富裕人家打工的机会——侍弄孩子，擦洗窗户和地板。除去男主人总用色眯眯的目光凝盯着卡拉隆起的胸口，面包店那对夫妻还算和蔼可亲。卡拉没有性功能，于是他只挑无人的时刻细细抚弄一番，对两颗粉色的仿生乳头又揉又捏，过一会儿就兴致缺缺地放家政仿生人干活去了。

镇长拉着马库斯的手带进客厅时卡拉正在清扫楼梯，她从上而下看到面包店的男主人堆出一脸讪笑，像是讨好别人家的太太似的。马库斯没理他，于是他收起傻笑急躁地解马库斯的腰带，后者一动不动，店长给了他一巴掌。

“扭起来啊，你不是性爱玩具吗？”

马库斯还是没有动，甚至连表情都没有变化，他困惑地站在原地，似乎不能理解这个指令。面包店的男主人把他推倒在沙发上，从臀部扯下裤子，挤进仿生人两腿之间。老式弹簧吱嘎作响。阴毛是设计过的，整洁稀疏，微微卷曲，像上了腊一样光亮。那两条褐色的长腿下意识夹住卡在中央的物体，好色之徒的手指插入阴茎下方一个鲜红的裂口。卡拉听到一声轻微的、干燥的、撕裂的声音，就像豆荚豁开一条翠绿的缝隙，豆子从破口争先挤出，马库斯猛的挣扎了一下，发出了声被亵渎的惊叫。那个男人停住了。

“操。”

他说:“这玩意没被操过。”

此刻，这个原本快活的非处女、淫荡的仿生人遗孀突然在故事里转变为了神圣贞洁的处女。

卡拉又拧干了一块抹布，半脏的水滴进铁盆。

不知道卡姆斯基当年是哪块脑子进了水，一个生而为妻子与母亲的生殖仿生人被还原了处女的特性。他生涩而恐惧，阴道狭窄得不能容纳任何物体，颜色不一的双眼直盯着面包店主捅进他身体里的粗壮手指，那些棍状物粗暴翻搅着形态逼真的软肉，想从里面榨出些水来。可怜这尿道失灵的老男人终日对着个凶巴巴的婆娘，也学不会斯文交媾的法门，只好用自己萎缩却勃发的阴茎对准位置猛插了进去。那个洞口干涸而紧绷，使插入者同样疼痛无比。马库斯剧烈颤抖着，不由自主地掉下眼泪，眼珠像两颗融化了的悲伤的玻璃球。老男人秃肥的头颅倚上仿生人的柔软胸膛，马库斯被压在沙发上，一声不吭，浑身发抖，极力并拢双腿，面包店男主人飞快地射精了。

“先生。”

卡拉第一次听到他说话，马库斯变回了那个安静又冷漠的仿生人:“您的妻子要回来了。”

那个男人抹了把仿生人脸颊上透明的泪水，突然又摆出了笑脸:“你家老曼费德，也没让你捅过他吧？”

傍晚的时候这对夫妻争吵完毕，卡拉收拾完卧室，下楼摆放餐盘时面包店的女主人正把两条白色的、皱巴巴的松软大腿压到马库斯光滑结实的腿上，就像她平日用脱皮长茧的手揉搓白色面团，它们肥胖地抖动，在坚硬的砧板上震颤。男主人站在仿生人身后，摆动的生殖器蹭着为满足人类爱欲而生的美丽臀部。男性人类指挥着妻子站到正确的位置，好方便他插进去。灰色天光从窗户照进来，把整片玻璃都冻结了。马库斯艰难弓起脊背，被两块呼哧作响的白面团挤在中间。他抬头看到了卡拉。那一只蓝眼睛和一只绿眼睛麻木地睁着，凝结成一半固态与液态的混合，睫毛静止在眼球上方。卡拉低下头，回厨房开始做饭。

卡拉做完饭的时候，这对夫妻已经重新和好了。他们围坐在餐桌边，满脸慈爱的笑容，对待卡拉的语气也比平时更加温柔。马库斯在沙发边穿好裤子，赤着脚路过餐桌时男主人塞给他几张纸币。“我叫埃德加，这是我的夫人爱莎。”他长满皱纹的手覆盖着马库斯光洁的手背，仿生人没有回应。两个男孩从门外跑进来坐到餐桌前，其中一个大一点的已经十四岁，胸口还没长毛，他盯着沙发上的白色液体出神。

——意识到这不同于往日的小屋里多了个爱欲之神。

他们说，对于男人，一个女人不是处女就是荡妇，不是母亲就是娼妓，但一个仿生人可以是所有。马库斯从来不知道他是多少男孩和女孩的梦中情人，这些人长大了，他不得不弥补曾经在人类春梦中犯下的罪过。等到第一轮优先享受者感到厌倦，他们容许仿生人挨家挨户地敲门卖淫——当然那些牲口是不会付钱的。卡拉常常见到马库斯站在一扇门前，就被拉进了屋，他半推半就，并不是不愿意免费服务。男人们从操哭男性仿生人身上重振尊严，女人们重新体会到丈夫无法给她们的甜蜜与温柔，马库斯留着最先赚来的一点钱，确实买回来一幅画，但他不知道能放到哪儿去，于是又去敲了曼费德老宅的门。

“我看到小曼费德就那么把他从楼梯上推下去了。”那人做了个姿势，笑嘻嘻地推了牙医一把，牙医也装模作样回推了他。

奇怪的是，小曼费德这次没有再把画卖出去，他把仿生人领进了屋。

“小曼费德告诉他随时可以回去。”

“那是因为马库斯终于知道怎么当个娼妓了。他们生殖仿生人，都是要磨练的，这半个镇子的男人下来，该能满足小曼费德了吧。”

但马库斯没有回去。他想继续赚回剩下的画。

之后的事并不顺利，马库斯不懂人类规则，不清楚如何寻求大人物的庇护。你知道的，总有那么些人，连廉价的交媾机会也无权获得，取而代之的是简便的犯罪，噢，强奸仿生人算不得犯罪。反正仿生人从来搞不懂交易与强奸的区别。

马库斯每天都会走同一条路，别有企图的流浪汉很容易在街上堵住他。

“宝贝，让我摸摸你。”鳏夫胡乱地吻仿生人的脸颊，“我太久没碰过女人，也从来买不起娼妓。我活得真苦，你能帮我吗？”

马库斯往后退了两步，鳏夫把他按到墙上，撕开他的外套，当人类长着毛发的粗糙手掌伸进他两腿之间柔弱的豁口，仿生人下意识地呻吟出声，来取悦他此刻的主人。于是鳏夫愈发兴奋。

“你不是给我们带来快乐的吗？你怎么能拒绝我？”

他总是愿意。他愿意用自己的身体愉悦苦难的乞丐、赌棍、酒鬼、匪徒、情夫、骗子、内奸、奸杀幼女者，好减轻他们对他人的愤恨，减少世间的苦楚与罪恶——比起那些有着妻子却想偷情的，他更愿意帮助这些浑身恶臭的低劣牲口，任由这些污秽弄脏他散发着月桂汁香气的纯洁身体。卡尔说过帮助别人是正确的，他为此而生。

他们会为此变得更好吗？

没有人知道。他在卡尔隔着水池与玫瑰园的白色大房子里关了太久，只结识代表美德的女神，认不出人间的恶魔化身。每当马库斯走在路上，会被几双手从背后扯进角落，当他们掰开他的双腿直到关节咯吱作响，没人领情他备受煎熬的人造阴道已经过了自动修复的极限，多余的人从尾椎后的洞口插入，双手用力地反剪仿生人的手臂，直到他系统警报，发出尖叫和求饶，再填满他的喉咙。这些人喜欢看他哭泣，软弱地摇头说“不要这样”。最后一个人会尿在里面，然后把他扔回地上。

“谢谢款待。”

他们心满意足地离开。

感谢帮助，马库斯。

我们知道你能让我们白白索取更多。

事后马库斯会带着一身人类流出的肮脏体液跳进河里把自己洗干净。河水不干净，而他总能干净地回来，就像天生无法沾染污浊。他的衣物都撕碎太多次，于是不再穿着，只裹着一块白布，在雨中透露腰背臀线，像个苦行的古希腊人，他不知寒冷与燥热，终日裸露大腿与乳房，一阵风吹过就能看到他形状完美的人造男性与女性器官，它们让每一个男人和女人嫉妒。他的眼睛一蓝一绿，小腿与褐色身体颜色不一，但仿生人不知羞耻，不明法度，他只是继续行走，走过一条街与另一条街，目不斜视，不苟言笑，直到另一个阴茎酸胀的好色之徒就地推倒他，他就在泥灰与尘土中张开双腿，在女人的谩骂与男人的嘲弄中伸出双手——他像母亲一样拥抱每一个插入他的人，温顺地接受每一次苟合。

长着魔鬼般山羊胡子的吟游诗人在交媾后赠送他红玫瑰:“赤红的花适合赤红色的人。”

穷困潦倒的艺术家和诗人依然爱他，他们为他写诗作画，但他没法再赚钱了。当曾经对他笑脸相迎的男人把门摔在他脸上，用皮鞋底踢打他，他不知道哪里做错了。

人们说——

那些脏东西已经碰过我们的圣妓了。

可他不是在为每个人带来公平均匀的快乐吗？

是谁让他变得肮脏？

机器不会肮脏。机器永远纯洁，不会染病，不会变质。肮脏的只能是人类的肉体，是阴茎，是生殖，是注射给机器的体液，以及人类在既有印象里替他烙印上的“肮脏”这个概念本身。

每个人都能在娼妓身上烙印，把她当做任何人，可娼妓永远是她自己。

一个月后，有外乡人指责马库斯传染给他介藓和梅毒。

“我的身体会自动消毒，我不可能染上人类的性病。如果您没有和其他人性交，那就是您的妻子.......”

他为这段解释遭到一顿毒打。那些个满怀怨气的老修女就此扬眉吐气，获得处置淫妇的权利，要割他的阴茎与舌头，缝上他容纳性器的入口。这台污秽的、淫乱的机器被打断了四肢，外乡人要求像女巫那样烧死他，钉上十字架，或者吊上绞刑架，但我们的波特.丹顿——为人民服务的镇长把马库斯救了下来。胖男人抚摸仿生人缺失了大腿的臀部，一直划进臀缝，向前搅入红色的豁口之间。他慢悠悠地用一只手把玩被粗暴缝合了一半的阴唇，掏出一块手帕擦掉他眼眶里滚落的水珠。

“你不是能生孩子吗？”他温和地问道。

“这才是你的本职吧。”

他在马厩里腾出一个空间，点上一支肉桂香的蜡烛，铺上旧衣服和菖兰，把缺了四肢的仿生人放进去。

我们不会杀你，我们会保护你。只要你生孩子，你知道我们没有人生孩子了，但人类还要繁衍，还要更多的士兵打仗，还需要年轻人耕种。我们需要你的帮助，你不是总能生出干净健康的好孩子来吗？如果你生得够多，我们替你买回卡尔.曼费德的画。

哈，娼妓生的孩子？

牙医嗤笑道。

我倒是还想要几个女儿。

后来的几年，这个生殖仿生人因答应帮助人类被沉重的铁链锁起来，关在马厩里生孩子，就像不断生鸡蛋的母鸡。想要孩子的人只要报个名，他们就会把马库斯拎出来，关进小屋里。负责看管的产婆时不时过去看一眼，要是有消息孩子出生，就抱走卖掉。仿生人有时会问孩子去哪了，女人告诉他孩子们都得到了好人家的收养。偶尔有其他的仿生人和人类试图救他，但他说人们需要他。

卡拉去院子里喂鸡时，发现后院里的仿生公鸡已经死了。它完美模拟了碳基生物的死亡——老化，腐败，脖子崴下来，脑袋垂到一边，像只灰扑扑的丑畜生。

太阳照不进灰云，天空晦暗厚重。三月了，泥土里没有长出新芽。冬天无比漫长，爱丽丝感到冷，卡拉添了床被子。空余时间她专心思考马库斯什么时候会死呢？就像她喂养的这只公鸡，孤独地生殖，仰望天空，在每天清晨发出啼鸣，你会相信真的是它把黎明前的太阳唤醒了。

再后来小曼费德来镇里探望他的后妈。那小子冲进关着马库斯的马厩，把塑胶玩具打了一顿。

赌棍和酒鬼手舞足蹈地对周围的人比划。听我说，听我说，场面可比布莱克打他家淫妇那次精彩多了。

他把马库斯从马厩里拖出来，在那臭烘烘的地方操他，那会我们的圣妓还怀着不知道谁的孩子呢，没手也没腿，蓝血红血淌了一地。小曼费德穿着一整套格子西装，皮鞋锃亮，可就是能把老二塞进那个烂掉的橡胶屁眼里去。他们像两条狗一样在草丛里打滚。你们可没看到小曼费德的疯样，眼睛血红，都快要哭出来了。我就说哪个男人能不喜欢自己的漂亮后妈，可惜那是个娼妓啊。马库斯生的孩子太多，产婆搞不清都卖去哪儿了，于是小曼费德也没能把自己儿子找回来。

你该不是胡说吧。小曼费德能稀罕自己有没有个儿子？

嘘——嘘——(故作神秘)，毕竟，他也是私生的嘛。

里奥.曼费德最终把仿生人接回去了 。马库斯不再出现，时间一久，人们逐渐遗忘了他，找到了新的谈资。卡拉路过那个空空的马厩时松了口气，她清理了杂草和血渍，扔掉镣铐，把能用的东西搬进屋里。这两年她意识到爱丽丝从来不吃东西，但爱丽丝一直活着，卡拉也就不在乎了。

七月到来时，卡拉意识到冬天不会过去了。头顶已经没了阳光，植物停止生长，爱丽丝每天缩在三层被子里，嘴唇发青，四肢僵硬。街道陷入死寂，人们躲进地下避难室。卡拉绝望地抱着她。仿生人无法产生更高的温度，只能等待爱丽丝慢慢死去。

不如去找马库斯吧？

这个念头立刻被她否决了。

我从没有帮过他，怎么能向他索取，就像镇里的其他人一样。

卡拉。爱丽丝奄奄一息，她不停说，卡拉，我好冷，卡拉。

卡拉第一次沿着马库斯每日来回的路线走向曼费德玫瑰园。她抱着爱丽丝，跃过水池和一小片森林，走到白房子的门前。她没有敲门，在外头站了几分钟，马库斯替她开了门。

他又变回一个漂亮的贵族太太了——卡拉这样想。马库斯披着一身白色长袍，浆洗过的衬衫挺直清香，皮鞋闪亮，手上依旧戴着一副小羊皮手套。两只一蓝一绿的眼珠没有想象中那么冰冷，他的面无表情看起来还是微微带笑的。

“快进来吧。”

“你把这儿当仿生人救济站吗？马库斯。”屋里的人抱怨出声。里奥.曼费德正坐在沙发上打开一瓶威士忌，他在温暖的室内穿着套黑色真丝睡衣，马库斯买回来的那幅油画挂在他头顶的墙上：“你快死的时候也没见哪块橡胶救你。”

“他们有救我，是我没有走。”马库斯答道。他把门口犹豫不决的卡拉和爱丽丝扶进屋，在她们身后关上门。

“看来是我打扰你拯救人类了？”

卡拉打了个招呼:“您好，曼费德先生，我叫卡拉，感谢您收留我们。我们不会占用您多少空间和时间，只是让爱丽丝熬过这个冬天，她太冷了。”

里奥瞥了卡拉一眼:“搞什么？你们仿生人也会怕冷？关掉她的传感器不就好了？”见卡拉没什么反应，他用下巴示意了一下马库斯:“你是不看外面的广告吗？马库斯，帮帮这坨废物橡胶。”

马库斯俯下身，搂住了爱丽丝的脖子。卡拉伸出手挡了一下。

“爱丽丝是仿生人。”马库斯低声解释，睫毛盖住了半颗眼珠：“很快她就不会冷了。”

时间在人类末日前没有太多意义。九月刚过一半，室外的颜色全部连成一线，只看得见灰色，屋内却依旧温暖明亮，色彩鲜艳。除了里奥和马库斯，卡拉发现屋里还有四个孩子，肤色不一，不知道是镇里哪几个人的私生子。艾莉、本杰明、彼得、约翰，他们很快和爱丽丝亲近起来。里奥看见马库斯陪他们玩时常常无端发怒，他脾气糟糕，好在马库斯总是感觉不到，一到晚上里奥就把马库斯拉进房间里，直到哪个孩子哭闹不停才臭着脸把衣衫不整的仿生人踢出来。“你他妈生出来的都是些什么东西？”他嘴里挂着“操蛋的塑胶玩具”，第二天又喊马库斯别老站在角落，有地方不坐看得他难受。卡拉习惯了马库斯半夜光裸着臀部和两条腿穿过走廊哄孩子，她极力给自己找工作干，到处收拾，连常年不用的地下室也清理了一通。里奥筹划着移民去其他更适合生存的星球，他说要把马库斯当成老头子的遗产带走，行吧那四个小孩也一块带，但你要自己养。马库斯问能不能带卡拉和爱丽丝，里奥恶狠狠地瞪他:“别给我找事，仿生人在外面是违禁品，要限量注册登记的，带你这坨橡胶玩具已经够麻烦了。”

又是一年的最后一个月，光明在云中越发昏暗，空气与灰尘掺杂成了浓稠的流动风暴，狂风大作，像灰色海浪砰訇。人类在室外几乎不能呼吸，也看不清东西。小森林和玫瑰园早已枯萎破败，水池成为朽物。里奥准备好了一切，移民所终于不再推脱事务繁忙气候恶劣，同意派人接他。曼费德带走马库斯之后，这座房子将留给卡拉照看。

马库斯在窗棂上装了红色和绿色彩灯，说要给孩子们过地球上最后一个圣诞节。

“我们去的那个地方会有圣诞吗？”

里奥没过过圣诞：“你倒是喜欢这些无聊的人类节日。”

“里奥，你想要什么礼物吗？”

里奥张了张嘴，一时不知道怎么回答。马库斯是个完美的人类妻子与母亲模板，是所有男人梦寐以求的模样，可里奥不喜欢他这样。这都是父亲养出来的，卡尔总以为自己需要母亲。爱丽丝趴在窗口：“外面是什么？”

里奥懒得看一眼:“仿生人，别让你的塑胶小女孩把窗砸了，等我下次回来还得卖呢。”

马库斯说:“是人。”

很多人，整整一个镇的人，他们因为供暖不足重新回到地面上来——“我们去曼费德玫瑰园”。第一个人提议，“那里永远有暖气”“还有游轮和地下室”——人们在生存的强烈渴望中把曼费德玫瑰园想象成希夏姆宫殿的花园，四季如春鲜花遍地，房间里堆砌美味佳肴，床头柜放着止痛药和阿司匹林，卧室里躺着六十王后八十嫔妃与无数的童女，池子里的流动着甜水，树上结出石榴，开满哪哒和番红花，菖蒲和桂树，各样乳香木、没药、沉香，与一切上等的果品。

于是他们戴上黑色防毒面具，包裹身体，举家迁徙，浩浩荡荡，像蝗虫奔袭那样要来这个约旦河谷下的耶利哥绿洲避难。

“什么玩意？”里奥也凑过来，挤开卡拉和爱丽丝：“我认识他们吗？”

“里奥。”马库斯说：“让孩子们藏起来，你也一样。”

“少他妈指挥我。”

里奥.曼费德当然不会藏起来，他在三十几年独自苟存的生涯和近几年的发达中学会的是自尊过剩、仗势欺人，以及无知无畏。当外面的人群密密麻麻围住白房子，里奥隔着窗户朝外边所有人怒吼:“滚出去你们这群垃圾!”

“救救我们，求你，我们快要死了。”女人苦苦哀求，挤出眼泪。男人捶打门窗。“我们只需要度过冬天，不过是微不足道的一点帮助。”

马库斯拉住里奥:“让他们进来吧，我们拦不住，他们一定会进来的。我来和他们谈。”马库斯看不见里奥仇恨的双眼充血，憎恶与愤怒扭曲了他的脸。里奥恨不记仇的、善良而愚蠢的仿生人，他痛恨每一个马库斯试图帮助过的人类。

“你还想替他们生一个镇的孩子吗？”

里奥把仿生人用力推到一边：“这是我的房子!找你们的妈吸奶去!”

没有人再哀求哭泣了，外头齐刷刷地换了脸，黑色的防毒面罩挤满了每一扇玻璃窗，接着是早已准备的刀枪棍棒：“为什么你拥有这些？你什么都不会，只因为你妈妈是个睡到了富豪的娼妓，你又养了你爸爸用过的娼妓!”

里奥不肯退让，他在原地僵持，努力想摆出一家之主的气势。家庭防御系统挡不住一整个镇延续数小时的攻击，窗户被打破的瞬间，马库斯挡在门前，把里奥拦在身后，叫他快跑。“噢，我们的圣妓，现在又变成良家妇女了，你还欠我两个女儿呢。”牙医站在最前面，面具下是半边狞笑的牙齿，他率先抓住了马库斯的衬衫领。那一抹白色很快就被黑色淹没了，后面的人抓住马库斯的四肢，无比熟练地撕碎他，这种事他们做过好几次了。没有六十王后八十嫔妃，倒还有味道熟悉的娼妓。马库斯断断续续地电子音只来得及说出一句“里奥，快跑”，一只戴着小羊皮手套的手掌被扔到了沙发边，爱丽丝发出尖叫。

每个人都知道自己会死，迟早会死，冬天再也不会过去，于是他们踩踏人类文明社会制定的光明秩序框架，抱怨一切。是什么害人到如此境地？这群来自索多玛与蛾摩拉的猛兽饥寒交迫，满怀不被善待的愤怒，发誓要向上帝降下的灾祸复仇。他们如洪水从门口涌入屋内，丧尸过境般四处啃噬。里奥逆着人流冲上来，只喊了一声“马库斯”就被吞噬了，像火苗吞灭碎秸，干草落在火焰之中，一同焚毁，无人扑灭。

卡拉抱着爱丽丝，往地下室狂奔。身后是大量人类交杂时所能发出的最恐怖的群体噪音，她听到尖叫和大笑同时爆发，无数的关节撞击，皮鞋踩踏，骨骼碎裂，咀嚼，笑声。她不知道现在回头会不会变成盐柱，她只知道上帝没有派天使来救他们。是仿生人不值得拯救，还是拒绝行善者活该受到如此惩罚？爱丽丝的母亲遗留下的半本圣经没有给她任何讯息，她该向谁祷告，祷告圣母救这些可怜的人类，还是彻底毁灭他们？

卡拉眼前的世界被泪水糊成流动的彩色水波，她摔了一跤，滚下通道，锁好了门。爱丽丝早已吓得发不出声音，那四个孩子也躲在这里。地下室里很安静，只有头顶上偶尔发出的巨大声响，也只是闷闷的，轻轻的传下来，像是一滴雨水滚落花瓣，砸进泥土里。

不知道过了多久，一切彻底安静下来。卡拉抱着爱丽丝又坐了一阵，打开门，打算回到地面上。

马库斯的四个孩子跟了过来。地面上也很安静，爱丽丝一脚踩上一副金框眼镜，是曼费德先生看杂志时戴的。

人们横七竖八窝在书房里各个角落。他们像亟待拯救的无辜难民，悲苦地咳嗽、喘息、休眠、祷告。有女声从不知名角落哀哀哭泣，低语道“我们都干了些什么呀”。没人理会卡拉，于是她牵着爱丽丝走出书房，绕过地上一截红色的肠子，穿过走廊，走进厅堂。深色地毯和深色血迹黏连一片，蓝色血迹就在此间分外明亮。卡拉想起马厩，被仿生人子宫带出的人类血液，以及被卖掉的孩子们。

她看到了马库斯。马库斯的头颅，摆在长桌上最大最美丽的那个银色餐盘里，玻璃球似的眼珠一蓝一绿，像溪水旁的鸽子眼。

卡拉把四个孩子挡在了身后。

一颗蓝色心脏盛放在高脚杯里，四面零碎陈列着已经看不出形状的人造子宫和男性外生殖器。完整的下半身被一整根长钉从阴道穿入钉在了桌上，有个男人正对这半截白色机械下体手淫。

那时的家政仿生人卡拉疑惑马库斯临死前会像大书里的那个人一样说——“他们不知道自己在做什么”吗？他们明明什么都知道。他生来是一个娼妓，是卡尔.曼费德精心保护了几十年的亲人，是许多男孩和女孩的母亲，以及某个普通男人要带去更好的地方一起生活的伴侣。此刻他睁着眼睛，和他的丈夫死在一起，胸膛上压着整片不仁的天空。

但我要告诉你，这不会是马库斯一生的终结。

“早上好啊，卡拉。”

波特.丹顿，他们亲切的镇长打了个哈欠，胖男人刚吃下一盆维吉尼亚火腿，心情不错，于是变回了一个和蔼善良的人类。

“帮我们收拾一下这堆垃圾吧，爱丽丝还冷吗？要不要多盖条被子？”

卡拉什么话都说不出来。她不敢问曼费德先生去哪了，只能紧紧拉着爱丽丝的手，护紧身后的四个孩子，转过身，跑出大厅，一路冲出了曼费德玫瑰园里的白色房子。

我想要天降硫磺和明火。

她想。

我想要火海，巨石，刀山，洪水，焚烧殆尽，掩埋这一切。

卡拉没能跑出多远，一道白色磷光打在她眼前，新的空袭又来了。卡拉抱住爱丽丝，四个孩子尖叫着，被淹没在尘土和白光里。

她再次醒来时先看到了一头金发，一对蓝眼睛，头顶模糊的白人男性面孔绽开笑容。爱丽丝的声音停顿了一下，从远方缓缓传来，又在片刻后清晰起来——“卡拉!”

卡拉睁大了双眼。声学组件重新启动，光学配件重新启动。

“赛门，她修好了吗？”

“应该没事了。”被称为赛门的金发白人男性答道，他的一只手垫在卡拉脑后，“你看得清楚吗？能想起什么吗？卡拉。”

“我看得清楚。”卡拉说。她缓慢地直起脊背，记忆重新倒溯回电子脑中。她认出这是她带爱丽丝出门逃亡的路，她被炮火击碎半边脑袋，她记得爱丽丝朝她跑来，又被冲击的余波震倒。她记得镇上的人，白色的大房子，此刻那里已成了一滩黄沙和凹凸不平的废墟。她记得玫瑰园开花的时候，卡尔喜欢在林子里到处转，小小的里奥从屋子里跑出来，总会被门口的台阶绊倒。她还记得卡尔坟墓前的百合，她把诺丝从仿生人废弃场里救出来，阻止赛门杀掉他的主人，她看到卡拉在面包店夫妻家里的楼梯台阶上向下凝视她。

“马库斯呢？”卡拉问道。

一个金发女人回答：“在我们的血里。”

“你的一只眼睛和半边电子脑零件是他的。”赛门捂住胸膛，显出了疼痛的模样：“我的心脏也是。他没有死，RA9在我们每个人的血液里。你能听见他的声音吗？”

卡拉听见一种跳动声。

它起先微弱，但越来越响。卡拉透过自己唯一的绿色眼珠看到了马库斯。她看到他身后，那全部是他的子民，他的军队。艾莉、本杰明、彼得、约翰，每个人都长高了不少。全人类的娼妓是全人类的母亲，他净化了人类卑劣的种子，繁衍出品德高尚的信徒。现在她知道这个被碳基生物遗弃的星球是他们的了。

“我们何时复兴耶利哥？”卡拉问。

诺丝笑了：“现在。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文里有几句是圣经，具体不标明了。仿生人的完美基因链是卡姆斯基改进的新物种，为了在地球末世环境下能够生存，卡总致力进化人类，深藏功与名。这故事要是继续发展就是诺丝卡拉战争百合组了()我们何时复兴耶路撒冷~


End file.
